


The Event

by DirrtyHaruka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirrtyHaruka/pseuds/DirrtyHaruka
Summary: Just a little something as a present to my Mercy Waifu





	The Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tina my Waifu ^.~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tina+my+Waifu+%5E.%7E).



> So, its not much, but I do hope you like it. See you in the Sky ;P

Too loud, too busy, too many people. It was always the same and she would always complain after but they would still send her again. Angela faked a smile, while some stuck up high society politician was blabbering about something she had lost track of fifteen minutes ago.  
“…wouldn’t you agree, Doctor Ziegler?” Finally he was finished, but Angela hadn’t the slightest Idea what she would be agreeing to, if she would.  
“I should think about that first, before I form an opinion on that matter.” She just hoped it was something someone would think about first.  
“I guess you're right. I like your way of dealing with such important topics. Think first, act second. I really like that.” That was a close one. She faked a smile again.  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, Sir. But can I borrow the Doctor for a moment?” A tall, darker skinned Woman suddenly stood by Angela’s side.  
“Sure. It was a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Ziegler.”  
“The pleasure was all mine.” Another fake smile and she left the Politician to whatever to join her companion. The woman guided her out on the balcony, where Angela let out a loud sigh.  
“I hate these events!”  
“I could tell” The Woman grinned.  
“Thank you, Fareeha.”  
“For what?”  
“Saving me. I’m sure he would’ve found a whole lot other topics to blabber on about for the rest of the evening.” Angela took a long breath of fresh air.  
“He seemed to enjoy your company quite a bit.” Fareeha said.  
“Oh I’m sure he did. As long as I smiled and let him talk. Oh and let him stare at me of course. He had a blast, that’s for sure.”  
“You sound kinda pissed.”  
“I’m not…” Angela sighed again.  
“…Well yes, I’m. I just hate it to smooth talk everyone at these events.”  
“Did you let Winston know that you hate it that much?”  
“Ohhhhh he knows! Everyone knows, but still, here I’m!”  
“I didn’t know.” Angela looked at Fareeha, with a slightly crooked smile.  
“I’m sorry. I’m just overreacting, I know.”  
“It’s okay. Really. I get that it’s for the sake of Overwatch and you’re not THAT enthusiastic about it being recalled.”  
“That’s not really it. I understand why the world needs Overwatch back. Really I do. I just hate how fake everyone is at these events, you know what I mean? And I have to be a fake, too and I don’t like that.” Fareeha smiled a bit. At least she got to learn that Angela doesn’t hate being back at Overwatch as much as she thought.  
“Yeah…I remember how genuine you always were back then. You had the friendliest smile out of all the Overwatch Agents I met.”  
“That’s really a thing you remember?” Angela smiled slightly.  
“Sure. I still know a lot from back then. I wasn’t 5 I was 14, as you should know. Of course I remember most of it.” Fareeha said.  
“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to imply anything.”  
“It’s ok. I guess it was a long time ago nonetheless. The possibility to forget something that happened 20 years ago isn’t that small, after all.” Even if something were so hard to forget that Fareeha wasn’t able to, even with her actively trying.  
“I remember that you hung out in my office a lot, back then.” That was one of those things. Fareeha leaned against the balcony rail.  
“I liked how calm it felt there. Just you rustling through papers every now and then, drinking your coffee. Every other part of the base was always so busy and loud. Still is.”  
“You still are hanging out in my office a lot.” Angela snickered.  
“Yeah…well…It’s still calm in there!” Fareeha said, defending herself.  
“I thought so, since you fall asleep every so often, sitting on my couch after your training. It’s cute.” Angela smiled a warm smile. Fareeha became slightly embarrassed but decided to do something bold…well kinda.  
“Did you know that I had a huge crush on you, back then?” Angela looked up to Fareeha, surprised.  
“Well…I suspected it, but I wasn’t prepared for you to tell me that now.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything, if you were suspecting it?” Fareeha asked.  
“What was there to say? You were 14 and I was 19. It was a crush and I thought it was cute. So I just didn’t mention it.” Fareeha nodded.  
“Do you remember that you used to comb my hair, when I came back from playing with Lena?” Angela didn’t understand where that came from so suddenly.  
“Yes?”  
“The first time you did that. That’s where I knew, that I fell in love with you.”  
“That’s…a crush isn’t exactly the same as falling in love with someone, but I guess, you thought so back then?” Fareeha looked Angela straight into the eyes. That sky blue eyes, she always adored.  
“I think so now, too.” Was that…was that, what Angela had been dreaming about since she met Fareeha at the Gibraltar base after the recall? The second that tall, muscular goddess of a woman entered her office 6 months ago, Angela was swept of her feet. The big smile she beamed at her back then, wiped all her thoughts away in an instant and left her speechless. Ever since then, she just enjoyed every second Fareeha spend with her in her office.  
“I…what…What are you saying? I mean…” Angela was overrun with emotions and thoughts.  
“I mean that I love you. I know it’s out of the blue but…I just couldn’t keep it to myself anymore.” Fareeha sighed.  
“I guess I shouldn't have said that. It’s going to be weird between us now, doesn’t it? I’m so…” Angela interrupted Fareeha with a kiss. She raised herself up onto her tiptoes to be able to do it, but she did.  
“No, don’t apologize. I fell in love with you the second you stepped into my office 6 months ago. I just didn’t dare to think something could come from this.” Fareeha just stood there for a second, taking in what just happened, but then she bend down, just enough to kiss Angela back, wrapping her arms around her.  
“I guess I will love to remember this event now” Angela said with a loving smile while getting one back from Fareeha just to lock lips once again.


End file.
